New Destiny
by Starbright91
Summary: Skeleton King is gone, and all is peaceful. The team though, discover a little girl with no memory, but a name. Alice. As soon as the team take her in, Alice is targeted by Skeleton King and a unknown group. Can the team keep little Alice safe?
1. Chapter 1

How I had the urge to do this for a while. This is now, a Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! Fanfiction. Hey, I loved the series. It was cute, adorable, and not to mention kick ass! I mean, who would not like the series? Anyway, enjoy _New Destiny_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go. If I did, I would have continued the series on another network when Disney cancelled it, along with Jetix.

**Summery:** There was no sign of Skeleton King for a while. As Chiro and the others still defend Shuggazoom from minor threats, they discovered a small little girl. Without any memories of herself but a name that seems to be the only thing she can remember. Alice. As the team try to figure out who Alice is, floodless have been appearing. Not to mention old enemies are returning, along with a mysterious group. All of them seemed to be targeting Alice for some reason. Will the monkey team be able to protect the little girl, or will Alice be in Skeleton King's clutches?

* * *

Chapter One: Who are you?

The sun was slowly rising on a new day for Shuggazoom city. Within the outskirts, was a giant robot, known as the Super Robot, home to the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force. The defenders of Shuggazoom City. Everyone knew them. They are Antauri, Chiro, Nova, Gibson, Otto, and Sprx. Enough with the explanation though. Within the robot, Chiro was trying to sleep, as the sun was hitting his eyes. He then grabbed his bed sheets and covered his head. He didn't want to get up, seeing as he had played some video games for a while with Otto last night. Then, Chiro felt his covers getting taken off of his head.

"Hey!" Chiro said groggily from sleep, as he looked over, seeing Antauri was there, floating crossed-legged, as the bed sheets were floating next to the silver robot monkey.

"Good morning to you as well, Chiro" he said, with an amused tone, as Chiro had gotten up, and stretched, knowing that it was time to start the day, no matter how tired he felt. Not to mention Antauri would probably attempt to wake him up again, if he tried to fall asleep.

Chiro and Antauri were soon in the command center with the others. Otto and Chiro were chatting away, as Sprx was trying to flirt with Nova, again, but was punched away by the yellow simian. Gibson peeked from his book, shaking his head at the scene, as Antuari was meditating. Something seemed to bother him though. There hadn't been any sign of Skeleton King. It was good, but there was still some worry there.

Still, the second-in-command did not mind the peace. After all, he enjoyed seeing everyone happy and relaxed. That included Chiro. After all, Chiro was still a fourteen-year-old boy. He deserved a bit of normalcy. Well, normal as anything can get with him being the leader of the team, and they had encountered a few strange things during their adventures of keeping the city safe from Skeleton King. Some funny, others were just strange.

"Chiro! Want to play another round?" Otto asked, with a grin on his face.

"Sure, if you want to get beaten by me again." Chiro said, returning the grin.

"Yeah right. While you were sleeping, I've been practicing!" Otto said

"Okay then, I accept your challenge!"

"Hey, What about training?" Nova reminded the two, as she crossed her arms. Otto and Chiro looked at each other, than to the yellow monkey. They both knew that they should not even try to make her mad, unless they wanted to get yelled at.

"Okay. We'll train first, alright" Chiro said, as Nova and Otto looked at each other for a moment, and then nodded their heads.

"Sure" both said. Sprx and Gibson were in a middle of an argument, which wasn't a surprise to everyone in the Super Robot.

It was then the alarm started to ring loudly. Everyone quickly looked over to the screen, only to see that it was an earthquake. Still, they rushed out of the super robot, in order to help the citizens.

"Hyper Form, go!" Chiro shouted, as he changed from his normal attire, to his hero attire.

_**Meanwhile…**_

As Shuggazoom began to quake, many people began to run in panic, as some began to hide. Others knew that the Monkey Team would help them. Amongst the panic, there was a very small girl, no older than eight. She seemed different from everyone around her. The girl had bright hazel eyes, as her black hair had reached down to her ankles. She was wearing a tattered long sleeved dress, as she was bare-footed as well.

The eight year old watched everyone panicking all around her. She didn't understand what was happening. She felt the ground beneath her shake, as she herself was starting to get frightened. The girl then began to run around, as she was trying to figure out what to do. Everything was shaking when she woke up. That was all she could remember. Just waking up to a city in panic with the earth rumbling under her bare feet. As she was running in circles, she noticed adults carrying kids like her away, but she noticed that no one was doing that for her.

This made the girl wonder why she woke up all alone. Did she have anyone with her, or was she just going to be along for a long time. The girl then tripped, and yelped, as she landed on glass. She then began to cry, because everything hurt badly. Yet, her cries were snuffed due to the panicking and screaming around her. Before she could get up, as she sniffled and wiped her tears away, she heard crumbling. She looked up, and screamed as she saw building debris falling towards her. Then, she felt nothing.

_**With the Monkey Team…**_

Chiro and the others soon got into Shuggazoom, and managed to protect everyone in sight. Chiro had rushed over and pulled people out of the way. The monkeys were using their jetpacks to fly around and save everyone, or keep building debree from falling on top of people. Soon, the earthquake had ended, as Gibson began to wonder why there was an earthquake in the beginning. Still, they were lucky. A few were injured, but no casualties. So, the team began to clean up the debris.

"Lady Tomahawk!" Nova shouted, as her fist enlarged and began to punch the debris into dust, as Antauri levitated broken glass and pieces of drywall and placed them into a trash bin. Sprx had his magnets out, as he was levitating steel beams that had fallen. Otto used his saws to cut many fallen trees away, as well as steel parts that were sticking on the ground from impact. Otto knew that it was a 7.0 earthquake, but to see this much damage was odd.

Gibson was testing out some new chemical to try and re-grow some of the vegetation. No luck so far, as it only seemed to make the ground explode, and making dirt fly everywhere. He sighed, muttering to himself about checking the chemicals, before he made his hands into drills, and began to take out any small fires that were burning nearby, to freezing broken hydrants.

Chiro on the other hand, was looking around; trying to make sure no one was hiding. After all, when people panicked, they tended to hide somewhere safe. He continued to look around the whole time. That was when he noticed something in a pile of debris. Something that should not be there, as he could feel his heart stop for a moment, as his eyes went wide with panic and fright.

A small arm was sticking out of the building debris.

He could feel his heart racing, as he rushed over, and began to use the power primate to throw away the dry wall, and steel. He tore through it all, and looked down. Surrounded in broken glass and dust; laid a small girl. Chiro quickly picked the small child up, and placed his head on her small chest. He could hear a faint heart beat, and she was breathing. He looked at her condition, and saw that she was injured quite badly.

There was broken glass in her pale skin, which made her bleed, as it seemed she might have broken a rib or two. She also had bruises forming around her small body. Her breathing was staggering, as she made no sound. Chiro knew that there was no time to waste, as he quickly rushed over to his teammates.

"Guys, we need to go to the Super Robot!" Chiro shouted.

"What, why do we-" Sprx stopped as soon as he saw what Chiro was carrying, and quickly, everyone knew the situation. The hospital was too far away, and the girl could possibly die if they waited too long. With that, the Monkey team rushed to the Super Robot.

As they were flying with their jetpacks, Nova glanced at Chiro, who was holding the unconscious girl in his arms. Her eyes were full of worry. She tried not to imagine how the small girl ended up like this. Seeing the girl's clothes all ripped and ruined, and the blood that was seeping from her wounds with glass shards that they could not take out because there would be a risk for infection. Bruises were starting to form into blotchy blue and yellow colors.

"H-How did you find her?" Nova asked, afraid of the answer. The little girl seemed so frail. She noticed Chiro trying to keep himself calm.

"In a pile of building rubble, her arm was sticking out of it… If I hadn't noticed…"

"Hey, Kid. What's important is that you found the little kid. We'll get her patched up" Sprx said. Chiro nodded his head, as Antauri was looking at the little girl and sighed with some relief.

"She will be fine. Her spirit is quite strong for someone her age." Antauri said, reassuring that the girl would live. Chiro looked relieved, but he glanced at the child again. He wondered where her parents were. She was eight, but her parents should have been with her. They should have prevented this from happening.

After his anger had subsided, Chiro began to realize something. What if this little girl was all alone? It would explain why she was bare-footed. Chiro knew what it was like, to be all alone, but he had his family, the monkey team. Still, there could be a chance this little girl might have been separated from her parents. He didn't know.

Soon, the team arrived in the Super Robot, and they all quickly went inside. Chiro rushed to the med-bay, and placed the child down, as Gibson rushed inside, and looked at the other five.

"I need you all to wait outside. I need total concentration to make her better" Gibson explained. No one argued with him, not even Sprx, as the rest of the team left the med-bay. Gibson then looked over at the small child and sighed, knowing that there was much damage to her. He only hoped that it was just the glass shards he needed to worry about.

-_**An hour later**_—

Gibson had soon finished patching up the small girl in the med lab. He looked at all the glass shards that were taken out of her body. It was about ninety shards, but none of the, were life threatening. He had to wonder how long the girl was buried in all the rubble. Her bones weren't crushed, nor her organs, so she would be fine. Still, Gibson could not help but worry about the girl's condition, as she had not seemed to wake up.

He assumed that it might just be shock and the girl needed sleep. He then walked out of the med-bay, and noticed everyone was waiting for the news. Gibson cleared his throat, and gave a smile at his brothers and sister.

"The little one will be alright. She has no broken bones, no trauma, or anything life threatening. All the glass shards have been taken out. All she needs is some sleep." He said. Then he looked at them for a moment "So, has anyone figured out who our mystery guest is?"

"No. I went to ask if there had been any missing child reports since the earthquake. So far, everyone has been accounted for" Antauri said. Chiro sighed as he looked down.

"I went to ask the orphanage, to see if there was anyone missing. The director said that no one was missing. Everyone was accounted for" Chiro said. He then glanced at the little girl for a moment, but then he noticed her hand twitched, as she began to make a little sound. Everyone quickly rushed inside.

Chiro slowly watched as the little girl eyes fluttered open. Her hazel eyes seemed tired, as she began to look around the room, when she spotted the six of them. She looked confused, as to why she saw five monkeys and a boy that was older than her. The little girl then tried to get up, but she began to whimper in pain. Antauri then placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her still.

"You shouldn't move, little one. You've been through a lot" the silver monkey said, as the small child could only nod her head, but she looked at them.

"…Who are you?" she asked. Her voice was clear as crystal bells, as she wondered who they were. Chiro knew there was something wrong now. Almost every child would know who Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force was. They did have Kinkle as proof. Nevertheless, Chiro went over to the little girl and went to her eye level.

"My name is Chiro. This is my team and family." Chiro said, introducing himself.

"My name is Nova" Nova said, smiling gently at the little girl.

"I am Gibson. Please do not call me Mr. or Hal. Please, just Gibson." Gibson said, in his usual voice.

"I'm Otto. I'm the engineer. I'm also funny" Otto said, making a huge grin on his face, which made the small girl giggle.

"My name is SPRX-77. You can call me Sprx though." Sprx said, as the small girl nodded her head.

"I am Antauri. Second-in-Command of the monkey team, and you are, little one?" Antauri asked after he introduced himself. That was when the little girl looked at them for a moment, then she looked away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Chiro asked, as he began to stroke the child's hair. The little girl looked over at everyone, and then looked down.

"I-I don't know who I am" she said, as the eight-year-old began to have tears in her eyes "I don't know w-who my mommy or daddy is. I-I don't even know where I am" she said, as her voice started to crack. Everyone stared at her. It was no wonder she had no clue of who they were. She lost her memories. Chiro could only wonder how the child lost her memories.

"Hey, don't cry. It's okay. We'll do our best to help you. So no crying now" Chiro said, trying to calm the little girl down. She sniffled and nodded her head, as she did her best to keep her tears in.

"Now then, do you remember anything? Anything at all?" Nova asked. The little girl thought for a moment, then nodded her head.

"Alice." She said.

"Maybe that's your name! Alice. If not, we'll call you Alice until we figure out who you are!" Otto said, grinning. The little girl stared for a moment, then she smiled brightly and nodded her head.

"Alice! My name is Alice!" Alice said, as she looked at the monkey team, smiling brightly the whole time. Happy that she has a name, and was able to introduce herself to everyone, as everyone had done the same thing. Chiro then smiled, and ruffled Alice's hair. He then realized something. If Alice has no memories, then where would she stay? Leaving her in an orphanage was not an option.

"Hey, Alice. Would you like to stay here with us, until we figure out where you belong?" Chiro asked. Alice looked up at him with a bit of shock in her eyes.

"R-Really?" She asked. Chiro smiled and nodded his head yes. Alice smiled and nodded "Yes, please."

"AW! You are so cute!" Nova said, not able to handle it anymore. With that, she hugged the little girl, as Alice smiled brightly and hugged back. It shocked the team a bit, seeing as Nova would never act like this, but it seemed Alice was just too adorable, to NOT be called cute and be hugged.

Antauri though, kept feeling something from Alice. It as nothing sinister, but he did feel something from her. It was obvious that she was pure and innocent, but there was something sleeping within her. A power that has yet been untapped. He wondered if there was something very special about this little girl.

* * *

And there you have it. Chapter one of New Destiny. I apologize in advance if everyone seemed out of character. I only hope that everyone would be pleased with this story. For now, I shall say see you later. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back, my faithful readers, new readers, and stalkers. It is now time for the second chapter of New Destiny! Alrighty, time for the usual stuff that I type for you guys. Annoying yes, but necessary, for I do not wished to be sued.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go. If I did, I would have continued the series on another network when Disney cancelled it, along with Jetix.

**Summery:** There was no sign of Skeleton King for a while. As Chiro and the others still defend Shuggazoom from minor threats, they discovered a small little girl. Without any memories of herself but a name that seems to be the only thing she can remember. Alice. As the team try to figure out who Alice is, formless have been appearing. Not to mention old enemies are returning, along with a mysterious group. All of them seemed to be targeting Alice for some reason. Will the monkey team be able to protect the little girl, or will Alice be in Skeleton King's clutches?

* * *

Chapter Two: Adjusting

Alice was being piggy-backed by Chiro, seeing as Gibson had instructed that it wouldn't be a good idea for her to walk for another two hours, seeing as she had the most injuries on her legs. The eight year old was looking around the whole time with amazement in her eyes, as she had never seen anything like the Super Robot. Everything was made out of metal, and yet, it felt very warm. She was smiling the whole time, as Chiro was showing her around the whole time.

"Alright, this is your room. My room will be right across the hall" Chiro said, gesturing to a room, that had some things inside, but Nova and Antauri had cleared everything so that it would be a room for little Alice. Otto was even quick enough to make a bed and furniture. He even made a closet. Alice looked at the room for a moment, and then nodded her head, as she looked at Chiro the whole time with a smile on her face.

Alice did not remember having her own room, but this was something she was enjoying. "It's pretty, Chi!" Alice said, in a happy and sweet tone. Chiro looked up at the small girl with slight confusion in his eyes.

"You're calling me Chi now?" Chiro asked, with an amused tone in his voice. Alice nodded her head yes.

"Yes, Chi!" Alice said, giggling a bit. Chiro smiled a bit, and then chuckled.

"Okay, Chi it is." He said, before he began to give Alice the grand tour of her new home.

The whole time, Chiro had shown her where the command center was, to the training room, as Alice seemed to always be amazed with the super robot, which didn't surprise Chiro. He was the same way when Antauri and the others showed him around as well. He then began to show her where the other monkey team members sleep. That way, if Alice needed something, she would know where to find them.

The little girl smiled the whole time, as Chiro continued to show her around. Then Alice heard a growling sound, which made her look around with confusion in her eyes. "C-Chi, what was that?" Alice asked, a bit nervously. Chiro listened again, and heard the growling noise, only to realize something. Alice was probably hungry, and could not even remember that kind of noise.

"That's your stomach, Alice. It means that you're hungry" He answered, chuckling the whole time. Chiro noticed that Alice could remember a few things, like what a mom and dad are, but other things seem to be something she could not remember either. Chiro could only hope that the girl could remember her past. Hopefully it was nothing too painful for the small girl. He looked at Alice, who blinked twice, and heard the growling noise of her stomach once more.

"Oh. Chi, i-is it okay to go eat?" Alice asked, a bit timidly. She did not wish to bother Chiro if it was to be a problem. She then saw him smile and nod his head yes.

"Of course it's okay. No need to be nervous about that" He replied with a grin on his face, as he began to take her to the kitchen. Once there, the two humans noticed that two of the monkeys were already there. Antauri and Nova were preparing lunch, as Nova was cutting carrots into small pieces, and Antauri was cutting the peeled potatoes and placing them into a stew he was making. Nova had noticed them, and gave them a smile, as she watched Chiro walk in and placed little Alice on the chair.

"Hey, you two, how was the tour?" Nova asked, as she finished cutting all the carrots, and walked over to them. Alice returned the smile, as she was swinging her legs a bit.

"It was fun! Chi showed me a lot of things, Nov" Alice chirped, with happiness in her voice.

"Aw, that's great, Alice. Wait… Nov?"

"Alice is apparently giving everyone their own nickname. Mine is Chi." Chiro explained, as Nova began to understand the whole time, and nod her head, before she went over to Alice and ruffled the small girl's hair.

"Aww, you're just becoming cuter and cuter" Nova said, as Alice was just smiling the whole time. Antauri glanced over at the scene, and smiled the whole time. It seemed Alice was starting to become a permanent member of the family. Deciding to join in the conversation, Antauri looked over at the small girl, as he was still working on the soup.

"What shall my nickname be, Alice?" Antauri asked. He watched as Alice began to think for a moment. He could see her hazel eyes deep in thought. Then Alice looked up at him and pointed at him.

"Tauri!" Alice shouted, with glee in her voice, as Antauri returned the smile.

"I see. Tauri it is." Antauri said, chuckling, before he returned to the stew, which was almost ready.

"Oh! I almost forgot" Nova said, out of no where, as Chiro and Alice looked up at her. Antauri had already known what Nova was to say, as she had discussed the idea with him earlier.

Chiro raised a brow, as he tilted his head slightly. "What is it?" Chiro asked, curious to what Nova needed to say.

"Well, after we eat, I'm going to take Alice shopping for some clothes. She'll need them, and she can't be wearing the tattered dress she has on now" Nova explained. Chiro glanced over at Alice, and did notice the dress. It was tattered, and torn, while it was covered in dirt and dust, and he noticed a little dry blood on few of the holes. It was possibly like that due to her being buried in rubble. Also, they had no clue where she lives, so it was a good idea to get her some new clothes.

"Oh, yeah, you're right Nova. She'll need some clothes" Chiro said, agreeing with the yellow simian. Nova nodded her head, as Alice watched the whole time.

Then Gibson entered the room, as he spotted the four of them. He then walked over to Alice and gave her a small smile. "And how has our little patient been doing?" Gibson asked, as he watched Alice think for a moment, then she looked up at him.

"I-I'm doing okay, Gibs, Chi has been carrying me everywhere!" The eight year old said, smiling the whole time. Gibson looked at Alice with confusion in his eyes

"Gibs?" Gibson asked, as he looked confused for the first time. Never had he been called Gibs before by his brothers and sister.

Nova giggled seeing Gibson's face expression. "Alice is giving everyone nicknames. Mine is Nov, Chiro's is Chi, and Antauri is Tauri" Nova explained, as Gibson nodded his head, understanding.

"Ah yes. When a child gets attached to someone, they would usually give a nickname. Well then, I am glad that you like me enough to give me a nickname, Alice" Gibson said, as he watched the black haired girl smile brightly. Then Otto and Sprx entered the kitchen, as the two of them were chatting about something. It was then Otto spotted Alice and went over to her, then began to ruffle her hair.

"Well, hey there, Kiddo! How are we feeling?" Otto asked, in a cheerful tone, as Alice returned the smile

"I'm okay, Ot" she chirped

Otto had a confused look on his face. "Ot?"

"Alice is giving out nicknames. Mine's Chi, Nova is Nov, Antauri is Tauri, and Gibson is Gibs" Chiro explained, chuckling.

"Oh. Okay, Ot it is!"

"Hey, don't I get a nickname?" Sprx asked, while pouting. The six of them watched as Alice began to concentrate. Nova had to hold back the urge to hug the small girl at this point. It was just the face Alice pulled was just too adorable. With her eyes looking focused and her lips were in a little pout. Then she pointed as Sprx

"Spar!" Alice shouted. Sprx blinked twice with confusion, as Otto and Chiro laughed. Nova giggled at this, as Gibson and Antauri chuckled. Soon, Antauri has served the stew, as the seven of them began to eat. Alice was smiling the whole time, as she took small sips of the stew. Chiro made sure that Alice ate enough; knowing the small girl might have not remembered how much she usually ate.

Once everyone had finished eating, Chiro picked up the dishes and placed them in the sink, as Nova walked over to Alice and picked her up and placed her on her back. "Come on, Alice. We're going to head out to get you some clothes" Nova said, smiling at the small girl. Alice looked down at Nova and smiled, nodding her head

"Okay, Nov" Alice chirped, as she was looking quite excited about going to the city. She smiled the whole time, while she held onto Nova, as the yellow monkey had left the robot and headed to Shuggazoom city. Alice made sure she had a good grip on the yellow simian the whole time, as they walked about the street. Nova then spotted a store and went inside. The citizens greeted the duo, as some of the women were cooing and awing at Alice the whole time. Some of them wondered how the little girl had her injuries to how the little girl had managed to live in the super robot with the heroes of Shuggazoom.

Nova was ignoring the stares though, as she was on a mission to get Alice some clean clothes. Luckily, a female clerk had measured Alice's weight and height, then showed Nova and Alice to the right clothes section for her. Nova had Alice pick some clothes that she liked, and she had gathered the chosen dresses, pants, shirts, and undergarments. She then allowed Alice to pick some flower printed nightgowns, and pink pajamas. It was the same process for a jacket and scarf. Yet, Nova noticed Alice was hesitant at times, as if she did not wish to make Nova spend so much.

Still, Nova had to reassure her that it was okay. Once the items were bought, Nova had taken Alice home. By that time, it was night, and Alice was looking around the sight with awe. Nova could not help but smile at this.

"The city is pretty at night, isn't it?" Nova asked.

"Yes! Everything is so bright and pretty, Nov!" Alice chirped, as she continued to look around. "Is it like this every night?"

"Yep, every night, and when you get better, we can explore the city!"

"R-Really? Do you mean that?"

"Well of course! It'll be fun"

"Thank you, Nov!" Alice exclaimed with joy, as she hugged the yellow monkey.

Nova giggled as she managed to return the hug back "Hehe, you're welcome" soon, Nova had gotten Alice back to the super robot, and walked in, seeing Chiro and Antauri meditating. Alice tilted her head a bit, as she looked down at Nova, as she was still on her shoulders.

"Nov, what is Chi and Tauri doing?" Alice asked. Nova looked up at the eight year old and smiled a bit.

"They're meditating. It's something Antauri and Chiro do. You see, we're the protectors of Shoogazoom. So we train in order to be able to protect everyone. Antauri and Chiro are training themselves mentally and spiritually." Nova explained, as Alice nodded her head, trying to understand a bit.

"So, you protect the city, from what?" Alice wondered curiously.

Nova placed Alice down, as she began to explain. "Well, we protect the city from bad guys, and we also help with fires, to the earthquake. Chiro was the one who found you, during the earthquake"

Alice had an amazed and shocked look on her face. "Chi found me?" she asked

"Yeah, he found you buried somewhere. Now you're with us" Nova explained, smiling. Alice blinked twice at this, and then smiled brightly and nodded her head.

"Oh, hey, you guys are back" Chiro's voice spoke through, as Nova and Alice looked over to see Chiro standing up, as Antauri continued to levitate.

"Yep, I got some clothes for Alice here. Come on, Alice, you better take a nice bath and change into your new pajamas, okay?"

"Okay, Nov" Alice agreed. It wasn't long until Alice was taking a bubble bath, giggling the whole time, as she was getting clean. Her wounds did not sting, which was somewhat of a relief. Alice began to look at the bubbles, as her thoughts were to what Nova had said earlier. Alice remembered the earthquake, and something landing on her quite hard. She wondered what had fallen on her. Shaking her head, Alice decided to get out of the bath, and dress into the clothes that Nova had gotten her.

Nova was outside of the bathroom, guarding it. It was then the bathroom door opened, and Alice came out, her long hair was wet, but it was shiny now. She was now in her pink pajamas, as she looked up at Nova and smiled brightly.

Alice was soon with everyone else, as Nova was brushing the girl's hair the whole time. Otto and Chiro were playing a video game, as Gibson and Sprx were fighting about something. Antauri was meditating again. Alice had her wounds re-dressed by Gibson after her bath. The girl then let out a small yawn, and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you getting sleepy, Alice?" Nova asked jokingly. Alice shook her head no, as she wanted to stay up with the others, wanting to be a big kid. Chiro noticed this and walked over to his friend and patted her head.

"Hey, how about I go and tuck you into bed. How does that sound?" Chiro suggested, as he looked down at the small girl who seemed that she was about to sleep right there.

Alice looked unsure, but then she nodded in agreement. "Um… okay." Alice agreed. Chiro gently grabbed Alice's hand, and began to lead her to her room, as the small girl looked over at the others.

"Good night" Alice said, smiling.

"Night, little kid" Sprx said, as he stopped fighting with Gibson for a moment.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite" Otto exclaimed, as Alice suddenly froze when the green simian said that.

"B-Bed bugs?" Alice stuttered out with fear. Gibson had whacked Otto upside the head, before he looked over to Alice.

"No, there are no bed bugs, Alice. Besides, the super robot is much too clean to have any of those pests in here, so there is nothing to worry about." Gibson explained.

Alice looked unsure for a moment, but then she nodded her head, "O-Okay, if you say so"

Antauri hovered over to Chiro and Alice, as he placed a gentle hand on Alice's head, and gave a soft smile, as he began to stroke her hair. "Don't worry. No harm will come to you, not as long as we are here, do you understand?"

Alice looked up at the silver monkey, as she was taking in his words. They all sounded very true to the heart.

"O-Okay, Tauri" Alice answered, as she gave a small timid smile to Antauri.

Chiro mouthed thank you to Antauri, and then he began to take Alice to her room. It didn't take long as Chiro had entered Alice's room, and lead the small girl to her bed, and placed her under the covers. He turned off the lights, and was about to leave, but a small hand grasped his. He looked over to see Alice looking a little scared.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Chiro asked, turning the lights back on, as he noticed Alice's eyes were close to watering. He sat down on her bed, as Alice looked at her bed covers for a moment.

"I-I'm scared of the dark…" Alice murmured, expecting Chiro to laugh at her, but instead, she was hugged by the older boy. "C-Chi?"

Chiro did not release Alice from his hug "Alice, why didn't you let us know? Otto would have made you a nightlight or something." Chiro answered, he then felt Alice's small arms wrap around his frame, as she was shaking a bit.

"T-Tauri said that you wouldn't let anything bad happen to me. H-How could I ask for a nightlight after he said that?" Alice asked, as she felt tears climbing in her eyes. She didn't want to trouble anyone. She didn't want to make anyone feel bad because she was afraid. These people were so nice to her, whom Alice was scared that if she did something wrong, she would be all alone again.

Alice was holding in her tears, as best as she could. Then she felt her hair being stroked gently, as Chiro held the small girl tighter in his embrace "Alice, there is nothing wrong about asking for a nightlight. It's okay to be scared at times. Plus, it won't bother anyone; we would rather have you asking for something like that, than be afraid." Chiro explained

"R-Really?" Alice asked, as she looked up at her friend. Chiro nodded his head, as he still held Alice, and continued to stroke her hair.

"Yeah, it's fine. See, it's okay to tell someone when you are scared. That way, we can better protect you, and help you." Chiro explained, as Alice listened intently the whole time. Alice felt her eyes droop a bit, while Chiro was still stroking her hair.

"…Chi?"

"Yeah, Alice?"

"…Can you tell me how you met Tauri and the others?" Alice asked.

Chiro chuckled and nodded his head "Sure, Alice. One day, I was walking in the outskirts of Shoogazoom City, when I stumbled upon the Super Robot. No one knew about it, so I decided to go explore it." Chiro replied, as he glanced down at the small girl, who was struggling to keep awake and listen to the tale. "When I entered the super robot, it was very dark. While I explored, I discovered the robot monkeys. They were all asleep. I noticed a sphere in the middle, so when I touched it, I made them, and the super robot wake up. After that, we went on all sorts of adventures, and we fought bad guys. We met friends along the way, like Jin-May. Oh, I can't wait for you to meet her. She's super nice and…" Chiro then heard faint breathing. Glancing down, he saw Alice had fallen fast asleep.

With a smile, Chiro had gently placed Alice into her bed, and placed her covers. He then kissed her forehead "Good night, Alice." Chiro whispered softly. He then turned off the lights, and left her room, while leaving door open in just a crack, so that there would be some light in her room. He glanced back; to make sure she was asleep. Seeing as Alice's breaths were slow and relaxed, Chiro knew that Alice was going to be sleeping for a while.

Chiro soon returned to where the monkeys were, as he sat down on his chair. Nova was reading a magazine, as she looked up at him. "So, how did it go with Alice?"

Chiro smiled, as he looked over to Nova "She's fast asleep. Oh! Otto, you mind making a nightlight for Alice when you have the chance?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah! No problem! I'll have it done by tomorrow morning" Otto grinned.

Antauri looked over at Chiro "So, how did you put the little one to sleep?" he asked, a bit curious.

"I told her a small story of how we all met." Chiro answered, smiling. He saw the others smiling as well.

"Aw, we have got to tell the little kid all the awesome stuff we do!" Sprx exclaimed, grinning the whole time, as Otto nodded his head in agreement.

Gibson looked a little grim "Though, not all the adventures. We don't want Alice to have to be afraid, or have nightmares" he explained. Everyone in the room had to agree on that. None of them wanted Alice to be thinking about Skeleton King. That was the last thing anyone wanted for Alice.

Antauri glanced at the hallway, knowing Alice was safely in her room, slumbering. He could still feel her energy. It felt so familiar and strange at the same time. A hidden power within the small child lay dormant. Antauri could only wonder what this kind of power was. It concerned him a bit, for if that hidden power inside of Alice was powerful, it could draw in some enemies.

Glancing over at his team, who were discussing about what they wanted to do to spend time with the little girl, Antauri smiled. Even if dark times were to come; these moments would keep Alice from being frightened of the dark, and be basked in the light.

That was something Antauri hoped for.

* * *

And we are done! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Writer's block is a very dangerous thing. Anyway, look forward to seeing another chapter!

**Night of the StarClan: **thanks for being the first reviewer. I'm glad you are enjoying this. Yeah, Alice is such a cute eight-year-old! And Yesh, I shall keep on writing!


End file.
